


So let's set the world on fire

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Series: Across the Universe [26]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (TV Movie 1996)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ci sono incontri che neanche il Dottore ricorda, e di cui il Corsaro conserva ricordi preziosi, per quanto un po' consumati.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So let's set the world on fire

**Author's Note:**

> Per la quarta settimana del [COWT 3.5 di Mari di Challenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/68243.html) prompt **guerra**

**So let's set the world on fire**

  
  


Il Dottore non ricorderà mai di aver già incontrato il Corsaro da questa parte della Guerra, dopo quegli antichi addii sotto le lune trigemine di Gallifrey, in un tempo e in un luogo talmente lontani da aver assunto il colore del mito.

Per quando questo Corsaro lo rivedrà, lungo e secco in un completo gessato e scarpe da tennis, con gli occhi infossati e i cuori gonfi di dolore e senso di colpa, questa ridicola gita sarà un ricordo consumato, la bella cartolina delle vacanze estive infilata nello specchio, scolorita e graffiata dal tempo e dall'incuria.

Ma queste sono considerazioni che il Dottore non può immaginare di formulare, e che il Corsaro spinge con ferma gentilezza ai confini della propria coscienza. Questo non è il momento di pensarci.

Il Dottore è così giovane in questo corpo, estremamente distratto, confuso e umorale.

Abbraccia con slancio il Corsaro quando la riconosce, seduta al bancone del Criterion Bar sull'astroporto 221b (niente più di un asteroide con un distributore di carburante, un bar, un bordello) a fare gli occhi dolci a un tizio con un lungo cappotto militare. 

La stritola con la possessività infantile di un bambino con l'orsacchiotto preferito, occhi spalancati e bocca aperta e una risata che non decolla mai veramente, come se non sapesse se sorprendersi, ridere, parlare (e in quel caso _cosa_ dire), ma tentasse di fare tutto contemporaneamente.

“Ah,  _mi vida_ ,” ride il Corsaro, sepolta tra velluto e seta e capelli. Impiega due secondi a riconoscerlo, cinque a chiedersi che adorabile mentecatto sia questa volta, sette a rispondere all'abbraccio e a considerare che l' _adorabile mentecatto_ possiede un bel corpo, sotto tutti quegli strati.

Basta un drink (rum per il Corsaro, che potrebbe berne un barile, qualcosa di disgustosamente dolce e carico di ombrellini per il Dottore, che sobbalza mezzo ubriaco soltanto all'odore della bevanda) perché il Dottore si infiammi di gioia improvvisa e leggermente insensata quando il Corsaro lo sfida ad un vecchio gioco, una goliardata per la quale – ironicamente – non hanno tempo da quando erano all'Accademia.

“Vediamo se questa volta riesci a prendermi, _cielito_! Potrei darti un po' di vantaggio visto che sei, nell'ordine, nuovo di zecca, confuso e ubriaco,” termina, con la risata negli occhi e gli angoli della bocca carnosa incurvati verso l'alto.

“Le tre cose non mi hanno mai fermato prima!” prorompe il Dottore con sussiego, alzandosi e spingendo la sedia indietro di scatto e rischiando prontamente di inciampare nei propri lacci.

“Aaah, _que miedo_ ,” ribatte la Quinta, sopracciglio inarcato e mano sull'anca. “Ho avuto più paura la volta che mi hai sfidato a orbitare intorno a Skaro, e ti ricordo che non avevi ancora cent'anni e non avevo _affatto_ paura.”

“Andiamo!”sbotta il Dottore, tutto accigliato e punto nell'orgoglio, afferrandola bruscamente per il polso e trascinandola fuori dal locale. La Quinta rotea gli occhi al cielo, e poi ride tra sé e sé. Il vecchio pazzo ne ha sempre una, e in questo caso le sue emozioni sembrano essere ancora rozze, appena abbozzate.

Il Dottore finisce per partire per primo, in un vortice di _whorp whorp_ risentiti da parte della TARDIS semiaddormentata, ma soltanto perché la Quinta si prende il suo bel tempo a slegare la propria TARDIS, ormeggiata sul terreno al di fuori dell'astroporto neanche questo fosse immerso nell'acqua. D'altra parte, il Dottore non ha l'esclusiva sulla follia.

Il Dottore è già nel Vortice quando la _Rassilon's Curse_ compare sul suo radar, e la Quinta gli fa una linguaccia dallo schermo del comunicatore.

"Prova a prendermi!" ribatte il Dottore, spingendo con una sola manata tutti gli interruttori di un pannello. La TARDIS dà una gran sbandata e schizza via a tutta birra attraverso il Vortice, uscendone poi con un forte schiocco.

Il Dottore riemerge sulla Terra, da qualche parte nel Carbonifero, e la TARDIS rotola con folle gioia tra felci lussureggianti e libellule mostruose, accompagnata dalla risata entusiasta del Dottore.

"Da quanto tempo non passavo da queste parti!" esclama, più a se stesso che al comunicatore, dal cui schermo gli giunge un suono scontento della Quinta, tutta concentrata al timone della sua nave.

"Troppo facile, _mi vida_ , so dove sei, e se so dove sei posso raggiungerti!" ribatte la donna, con una spinta al timone, che prende a roteare vorticosamente come una girandola impazzita. La _Curse_ scompare dal Vortice, riappare tra le stesse felci turbate dalla scia del Dottore.

"Aumentiamo la difficoltà!" risponde il Dottore, saltellando intorno alla console come in una danza folle. La TARDIS rotola tra le pareti di un canyon, ne esce prima di essere afferrata dalla lingua appiccicosa di un enorme camaleonte preistorico, sparisce nel nulla.

"Non credere di farmela così facilmente!" sbraita la Quinta, lanciandosi in picchiata verso lo stesso camaleonte, e scomparendo prima che il mostro possa fuggire o inghiottire la nave pirata.

I canali di comunicazione restano silenziosi durante il nuovo balzo, e la Quinta inizia a sospettare di aver perso il Dottore. Assicura il timone a folle nel Vortice mentre lo scanner cerca un segnale a cui agganciarsi, va a visitare l'armadietto dei liquori. Accanto ad un mappamondo che raffigura Gallifrey e ad un astrolabio, c'è un trespolo sul quale è appollaiata una bestia rossa e verde che potrebbe sembrare un pappagallo. Se non sputasse fuoco.

La Quinta si versa del rum, beve un lungo sorso bruciante, ne versa un po' nell'abbeveratoio della bestiola, che si bagna il becco e sputa una lunga fiammata.

"Buono, Jago, buono," ride la donna, tracannando il resto del rum.

Il silenzio è interrotto da un'esclamazione estasiata del Dottore, disturbata dalla statica e distorta dal Vortice.

"Oh, ma è _magnifico!_ Mi ero dimenticato dei tramonti, i tramonti sono bellissimi! Corsaro, sei mai stata su Occasus XXIV? C'è un tramonto ogni ora, credo che un giorno dovremmo andarci!" 

"Vuol dire che ci andremo, _mi vida_ _,_ " risponde la Quinta con un sorriso. Il Dottore è così giovane qui, la Guerra non l'ha ancora avvelenato. C'è il tempo per qualche ultima grandiosa avventura, prima che tutto si tinga del rosso del fuoco e del sangue.

Il radar prende vita per segnalarle le coordinate del Dottore. Come previsto, è nella Fascia Boreale, e la Quinta si getta nel Vortice con abbastanza slancio da raggiungerlo e superarlo. 

"Pettina la mia scia, _mi amor_!" lo canzona la donna, facendo un giro della morte intorno a Aurora VI e proseguendo poi a vele spiegate, pur di far perdere le proprie tracce.

Devia per la Fascia Caraibica, si confonde in mezzo alle mille astronavi pirata che solcano lo spazio in quel Quadrante – non che la cosa possa ingannare a lungo il Dottore: mille navi pirata, una sola TARDIS – ma è divertente confondergli le idee e anche un secondo di esitazione può decretare la vittoria del Corsaro in questo gioco infantile. 

La Quinta ha il tempo di sbarcare a Port Royal, bere un cocktail e fare gli occhi dolci alla ragazza del bar, prima che la cabina blu del Dottore compaia a pochi metri dalla sua nave.

“Ah, _dannazione_!” ride la donna, lanciando una manciata di crediti sul bancone. “Sarà per un'altra volta, Rosita, ho una sfida da vincere,” esclama, salutando la ragazza e scappando per l'uscita sul retro.

La gara si trasforma in un vero inseguimento, attraverso strade secondarie piene di galline, bambini, bucato steso su corde tese tra le case, e lungo il viale principale ornato di palme, il lungomare trapuntato di moli per le imbarcazioni lussuose dei ricchi.

La casa del Governatore è una villa bianca in cima ad una dolce collina e il Corsaro la evita, perché non è sicura della data, e incontrare un'altra se stessa complicherebbe ulteriormente (deliziosamente) le cose.

La Quinta è in vantaggio perché conosce da lungo tempo il posto, il Dottore non ci è ancora mai stato. Resta in vantaggio finché il Dottore – qualche decina di metri indietro, piegato in due con una mano premuta nel fianco – si ferma per respirare ed è prontamente distratto da un enorme veliero con le vele verdi che entra in porto con gran fanfara.

“Magnifico!” considera, rischiarandosi tutto, occhi chiari e luminosi fissi sul sartiame, sugli alberi e sui pennoni, sulla stazza considerevole ma aggraziata del veliero.

La Quinta si ferma, sbuffa, ride.

“ _Mi vida,_ non distrarti,” lo rimprovera ridendo.

“Ah, ma non capisci! È tutto nuovo, è tutto magnifico,” ripete il Dottore, con enfasi quasi maniacale. Fa un giro su se stesso, con il naso all'aria per osservare le fronde delle palme, il cielo perfettamente azzurro e le nuvole perfettamente bianche.

“Certo che capisco, meraviglioso idiota, guarda che mi rigenero anche io,” ride ancora il Corsaro, mani sulle anche in una posa strafottente e un sorriso nascosto nell'angolo della bocca, nonostante provi ad accigliarsi in un'espressione esasperata. Proprio non ci riesce.

“Vorrà dire che vincerò per abbandono dell'avversario,” aggiunge la Quinta dopo un po', allontanandosi tranquillamente in direzione del porto, dove ha ormeggiato la _Curse._

Le sue parole bastano per pizzicare l'orgoglio del Dottore, chino sulla siepe di una deliziosa villetta e col naso infilato in un fiore di ibisco.

“Ehi!” protesta, e poi inizia a starnutire polline ovunque. La Quinta rotea gli occhi, gli scocca un bel sorriso, riprende a correre.

Il Dottore fa per inseguirla ma viene quasi travolto da un tizio in giacca di pelle che non si volta a chiedere scusa e si allontana a grandi passi. Il Dottore si volta indietro con aria indignata, si liscia la giacca, arriccia il naso. Gli sembra quasi di aver già... ma no, non è mai stato qui. Questa è soltanto la prima volta.

Ha un solo attimo per concedersi il lusso di un impossibile déjà vu al contrario, poi si rende conto che la Quinta è un puntino in fondo al lungomare, e che se non si sbriga dovrà dargliela vinta. Inaudito! Impossibile!

“Corri!” si dice, e fila via come il vento, anche se oggi – giusto oggi, per una volta – non ci sarebbe nessun motivo per farlo.

-

La gara termina senza un vero vincitore. La Quinta atterra per prima accanto al Criterion Bar, è vero, ma il Dottore è lì dal giorno prima (per aver calcolato erroneamente le coordinate spaziotemporali).

La Quinta l'accusa di aver barato, il Dottore ride, felice come un bambino, le offre da bere e si sporge senza preavviso per baciarla.

“Aah, _mi cielo_ , non fare promesse che non puoi mantenere,” canzona il Corsaro, ridendogli sulle labbra. A questa distanza non può proprio calcolare la sua espressione, ma può distinguere ogni pagliuzza chiara dei suoi occhi. È belloccio come non lo era da un po', considera la Quinta, con questi occhi chiari con le punte all'in giù, lineamenti eleganti, tutti questi capelli selvaggi.

“Mi sfidi di nuovo? Ho già vinto una volta,” ribatte il Dottore, sopracciglia alzate in genuina perplessità e un'ombra impalpabile di malizia sul fondo della voce. Non se ne rende conto, come non si rende conto di molte cose, qui e oggi al Criterion Bar, con la Quinta calda e morbida e letale a pochi centimetri da lui.

“Certo, certo,” risponde la Quinta, allungando una mano per tracciare circoletti sul suo ginocchio. Per quanto sia esuberante, vivace e pericolosa, ha sempre avuto questa abitudine consolante. Si china un po' di più verso il Dottore, occhi ben aperti e sopracciglia leggermente aggrottate, per fargli una domanda all'orecchio.

“Era il tuo primo bacio, _Thete_? In questo corpo?”

Il Dottore sbatte le palpebre, sorride, fa no-no con la testa.

“Ah, no,” considera, accigliandosi pensieroso e animato ad un tempo. “Credo fosse il terzo,” conclude. Il tono delle sue parole è quasi clinico, mentre il suo sguardo è perso in lontananza. 

La Quinta si raddrizza sullo sgabello, sull'attenti e pronta a balzare come un gatto che punta un uccellino.

“Chi?” domanda, senza togliere gli occhi dal Dottore, il cui viso si apre e si illumina tutto in un sorriso bellissimo e infantile.

“Ahh, un'umana a Capodanno 1999, a San Francisco, Terra!” risponde il Dottore, gustandosi il ricordo con affetto. A dire il vero, non c'è molto altro di affettuoso in quella avventura, la sua prima avventura, a cominciare dal trauma della sua rigenerazione, e continuando con l'inseguimento disperato del Master, quando a stento avrebbe ricordato il proprio nome, rango e intenzione.

“Scommetto che era bionda,” aggiunge il Corsaro, sbuffando una piccola risata. “Ti sono sempre piaciute le bionde, _verdad?”_

“Beh, sì,” risponde il Dottore, senza cancellarsi dalla faccia quel ghigno un po' ebete. Ah, Grace Holloway.

“Rose?” Non c'entra proprio nulla, il Corsaro lo sa, non _può_ aver niente a che fare con questo Dottore e questo periodo della sua vita, ma domandare è lecito, e rispondere è cortesia.

“Rose? Chi diavolo è Rose? No! Grace! Grace Holloway. _Dottoressa_ Grace Holloway,” termina il Dottore, soddisfatto.

“Ah, niente. Ho detto il primo nome che mi è venuto in mente,” ride la Quinta, scuotendo un po' la testa. Allunga la mano, intreccia le dita a quelle del Dottore, appoggia la testa sulla sua spalla e non dice più niente. Soltanto un momento, soltanto un attimo, prima che il mondo vada in pezzi.

Il Dottore sorride, prende a enumerarle i motivi per cui dovrebbero _proprio_ visitare Occasus XXIV, ma il Corsaro ricambia il sorriso e non ascolta, assorta nei propri pensieri.

Se tanto le dà tanto, con le ombre della Guerra che incombono sempre più minacciose, non ci vorrà molto tempo prima che calino le tenebre, né troppo tempo ancora perché l'alba sorga all'orizzonte, e risponda al nome di Rose.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- La Quinta ovviamente viene da un tempo in cui la Guerra c'è già stata e ha già conosciuto abbondantemente Nine, Ten e Eleven.
> 
> \- Eight non ricorderà niente di questo incontro perché altrimenti mi si sballa la continuity più di quanto io non possa permettermi. Come perde la memoria? Beh, è ancora sottosopra per la rigenerazione violenta, avrà un'amnesia selettiva. O la Quinta gli nasconde quei ricordi. O la TARDIS capisce che non può ricordarli e glieli cancella. Non lo so. Scegliete la vostra soluzione preferita o indicatemene una più bella nei commenti, la sceglierò come headcanon XD
> 
> \- Ho tenuto conto soltanto del film del 1996 per Eight, quindi **non** del canon della Big Finish. Uff, che fatica.
> 
> \- Indovinate pure chi è che urta Eight e lo butta quasi a terra <3
> 
> \- Un grazie speciale a **Naripolpetta** che ha letto 'sta cosa a tempo di record e mi ha rassicurato.
> 
> \- Il titolo viene da [qui](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ff9yiJUSdd0) e direi che è perfetto <3


End file.
